The SANbot
by Bloody Penguin
Summary: The Penguins of Madagascar are in for a surprise when they find a female penguin and bring her to the zoo. But is she all that she seems to be? What is her seceret? My first fanfic. Please no flaming, but constructive criticism is welcome. :D I am legaly required to say that I DO NOT OWN PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR
1. Chapter 1 Running with the Dogs

**The S.A.N – bot**

**Hi guys! Bloody Penguin here! I am trying my hand at typing fanfictions. Helpful criticisms is welcome but please no flaming. A reminder that this is my first fanfic so I will probably turn out crappy. :D (I love smilies! If you review and add an awesome smilie you shall get a virtual cookie! — (0) see! ) Ok so here is my first fanfiction and Penguins of Madagascar story. Enjoy!**

"Finally, closing time," Skipper groaned as he waved for the last few stragglers making their way out the gates of the zoo. "Sweet silence," he said. Kowalski, Rico, and Private nodded in agreement. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" A scream pierced the once silent evening air. "Skippah." Private whimpered ," What was that?" "I don't have the foggiest." Kowalski glanced at Skipper as he continued to stand there. "Um, shouldn't we check it out?" Skipper shrugged "Eh, I guess. Move out men!"

-**Somewhere in an alley in the city-**

"**HELP ME!**" a feminine voice screamed to anyone who would listen. The four commando penguins arrived on the scene. A black and white streak whizzed by, being pursued by a pack of large dogs, and a pink poodle, all barking ferociously… and yapping annoyingly. "Are you OK?" Kowalski asked. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK?" the female penguin replied, before sliding into a wall knocking herself unconscious. "Now," Skipper said ,"Not so much."

"Skippah! We need to do something! She's hurt and the dogs look hungry." Private stated. "I see that!" Skipper barked. "Alright men! Operation 'Puppy Playtime' is a go! Rico!" Rico hacked up a squeaky toy. 'SQUEEEEEEEAAAK!' All the dogs heads whipped around. "GO FETCH!" Skipper shouted and threw the toy as far as he could. All the dogs ran after it tongues hanging out, drool dripping on the sidewalk **(eew 3: )** "That's phase one." Skipper said triumphantly. "What's phase two?" Kowalski asked, picking up the unconscious female. "Phase two is…" Skipper started as the dogs came running back chew toy in one mouth with others trying to bite it. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

**OK, OK. I know it was really crappy. But like I said I am completely new at this. PLEASE! Go easy on me and no flaming, but again constructive criticism is COMPLETELY OK and wanted. I have also come up with an OC. YAY my first one! BTW she is the one I described in my profile of why my name is Bloody Penguin. **

**Thanks for reading and I will try and get chapter two up if people like it. ( I am shooting for at least 5 reviews for my first story's first chapter) Thanks!**

**Sandra : Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Sandra

**Hello fanfiction-ers! I am SOOO happy so many people like story so far! And I got my goal of 5 reviews, YAY! I will try and continue with this story as many times as possible. If any of you have ideas for a new chapter or something like that I am open to suggestions. OK everyone gets a cookie! YAY! Here you go (0)**

** Chapter 2: The Secret **

** (Sandra's P.O.V.)**

Groaning I sat up and looked around. I was in some sort of scientist lab. I tried to stand but immediately felt dizzy. "Don't stand." A voice said. I looked around and saw a tall penguin with a clipboard. I looked down. For some reason I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of him. He took my arm and helped me back onto the table. "Well look who's up." A short penguin with a _really_ flat head opened a door and walked in smirking. "Rico! Lie detector!" A taller penguin with a Mohawk and a scar walked in and hacked up a helmet attached to wire, slapped it on my head and hooked me up to a machine. I had a bad feeling about this.

**(regular P.O.V)**

"What's your name?" Skipper questioned "S-Sandra," the female penguin now known as Sandra , stammered, nervous as could be. "True," Kowalski said. He gave her a reassuring smile. She blushed and tried to look more confident. Even though she didn't know Skipper all that much she could tell that he was the type of guy that uses people insecurities to his advantage. And she was tired of being take advantage of. "Why are you here?" Skipper asked "Actually I don't know." Sandra said, finding new confidence. "I was supposed to be transferred to the Central Park Zoo when my crate fell out of the back of a truck," hearing her story out loud made Sandra embarrassed to tell them about it. "And my crate, um kinda, broke and the… dogs and….. yeah." She sighed. She would never get confident in herself. Her head dropped, her long feathers covering her electric blue eyes. Kowalski sighed, amused by her shyness. In his opinion it was kinda cute. _Wait what? _ "Kowalski! Answer me man!" "Hmm, oh! True." Skipper rolled his eyes. "Alright missy you're free to go." He got up in her face. " But try anything and I will personally see to it that you will want to go back to being chased by dogs."

**-In the main area of the H.Q. –**

Private walked up to Sandra who was standing in a corner. "Hello there!" he said cheerfully "Hi." Sandra answered softly. "So your name was Sandra, right?" "Yes," she answered "Oh. That's a nice name." Private answered. He then thought about something he heard Skipper say. "You said you were being transferred to the Central Park Zoo, right?" Sandra nodded. "Well I have good news. That's where you are!" "Private!" Skipper said, trying to get him to stop. "You're in our underground secret HQ." Private continued. Sandra's eyes went wide as she heard this. Skipper slapped Private. "OW!" "Private! Don't give away classified info!" Sandra just stared at the four penguins before her. She saw them in a completely new perspective. _ Classified? Secret underground H.Q ? What kind of penguins are these?_

** And chapter 2 is done! YAY! Was it good or crappy? I want to continue with the good reviews. 8D If anyone has any tips for me, please PM me and let me know. Seriously I need all the help I can get if I am to continue writing good stories…. At least I think I am writing good stories, I am basing it off of the reviews. **

**Sandra: Hey! Don't forget me!**

**Me: Oh, Hi Sandra. This is my OC. She has a HUGE secret! Hee hee hee.**

**Sandra: WHAT! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!**

**Me: I never said that.**

**Sandra: You are so dead.**

**Me: O-O uh oh. *runs away***

**Sandra: Please review and **_**maybe**_** I won't kill her.**

**Me: *whispers* see if you can guess what her secret is. :D *sees Sandra* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Secret

**Me: *pant pant* Hi…..everyone. *gasp* I was running from Sandra for the past week. *pant pant***

**Sandra: Oh, hey! There you are.**

**Me: Where did you come from?**

**Sandra: Oh I got tired of chasing you after about 4 hours and went to get a hamburger at McDonalds. *munch munch***

**Me: Hey! I want some! Give me a bite! *Grabs at the burger***

**Sandra: NO! *pushes me away***

**Me: Grrrrrrr.**

**Anyway back to the story. (I've actually been on a road trip and I didn't have my computer. It was torture!)**

** Chapter 3: The Secret**

A few days passed after Sandra arrived at the Central Park Zoo. She was still somewhat shy but warmed up to the penguins, especially Kowalski. She didn't know why but she was rather fond of the intellectual penguin.

The now five penguins stood on their island floe waving to the viewers. Alice and the vet walked up to the habitat. The vet had a clipboard and was writing down notes about Sandra. "So," He said. "This is the new female penguin." "Yeah," Alice answered. "Isn't she the one who has that special condition?" "Ah, yes." The vet replied, "She must be kept under special care and observation. I trust that you can do this." Alice stayed silent for a while, then shrugged her shoulders and said, "Whatever." Little did those two know the five penguins before them heard every word and four of those five were staring at a certain female who was the topic of the conversation.

"Special condition?" Kowalski inquired. Sandra tried not to make eye contact. "Uh… Ok so yeah I have a condition. So what?" "I don't like my men two dimensional. I like to know everything about my men." Skipper snapped. Sandra thought about a comeback. "Well it's good that I'm not a man. And not one of your men while we're paying attention to details." Skipper was dumbfounded, he didn't know how to respond to that. Sandra walked off and hopped down the fishbowl entrance, followed by the four males.

**Sandra's P.O.V**

'_Ok I __**CANNOT**__ let them know my secret.'_ Sandra thought. Not watching where she was going, she ran right into Kowalski, fell, and landed in his arms. '_Whoa. Talk about awkward.' _ "Whoa! You OK?" He asked. Sandra blushed like mad. "Yeah, I'm fine…..uh yeah! I'm good." I turned away, hoping I wasn't as red as I felt. I started to walk away, but Kowalski grabbed my shoulder. "Are you sure you're OK?" I nodded and walked over to the table.

**Kowalski P.O.V.**

I watched her walk over to the table and laid her head in her flippers. _'She looks cute when she's shy like that.' _ I realized what I was saying. _'No I did not just think that. C'mon Kowalski, you are not going to be distracted by a girl. I mean sure she's a pretty….NO! _ I shook my head to clear my brain. I couldn't think right, so I walked into my lab to get my mind off of …. Sandra. _'GAH! I'M DOING IT AGAIN!' _

**Sandra's P.O.V. **

I waited until everyone left then went to sit in my corner. _'I can't believe I just did that!' _I mentally slapped myself. _'Never! I said I would never let anyone know my secret, especially Kowalski. He's a scientist. If he found out he would run test on my and dissect my like all the others tried to do…' _I started to tear up a little, remembering the past scientists who I was friends with. Then I remembered my last two boyfriends who were also scientists. Breaking my heart was like an experiment to those jerks. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. A bright, blue light emanated from my body. Gears started to whirr. When the light died down I wasn't me. I was who I really was. The left half of my face was robotic, my feet were robotic, and my left wing was a gun. The most powerful gun in the known world.

Thinking about my past boyfriends who tried to dissect me, I couldn't stop the sobs from coming. "Everyone hates me," I cried," No one loves a cyborg…..no one."

**And that is chapter 3. DONE! FINALLY!**

**Sandra: YOU EXPOSED MY SECRET TO THE WORLD?**

**Me: No! Only the people who read this story…so maybe?**

**Sandra: Ok I'm cool with that. I mean at least the boys aren't here.**

**Skipper: And why shouldn't we be here?**

**Sandra: NOOOO!**

**Me: COOOOOOL!**

**Rico: KABOOOOOOM!**

**Everyone: REVIEEEEEEEEWWW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Skipper's Discovery

**Me: Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated in forever I just kind of forgot about it. Well anyway Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico and Sandra have infiltrated my room and are wrecking it. **

**Skipper: We are not wrecking it! Rico and Private just found your stash of candy!**

**Rico and Private: CAAAAAAAAAANNNNNDDDDDYYYY! 0 **

**Me: And you're the leader so make them STOP! No! Not my chocolate covered marshmallows! Grrrr!**

**Sandra: Enjoy chapter four while Skipper and Bloody Penguin duel it out.**

** Chapter 4: Skipper's Discovery**

**( Skipper's P.O.V. )**

I was just returning from m daily rant at the lemurs to be quiet, when I saw a flash of blue light come from under our fish bowl on our H.Q. I jumped the fence and threw open the entrance, ran down the ladder expecting to see Hans, or Dr. Blowhole, or the Red Squirrel. But instead I found Sandra sitting in a corner curled in a ball. However there was something different about her. Her left wing was some sort of…._ Am I seeing things?... _ I rubbed my eyes. _Yep I see it_…. Her left wing was a gun. Not any old gun though, this looked extremely powerful.

I took a step toward this _thing_, and she raised her head. Half of her face was robotic with a red glowing eye, wires connecting everything, and lots of shining chrome. I opened my beak to say something when she suddenly lunged at me, twisting me around, pinning my wing behind my back, and pressing my body up against the cold concrete wall. I couldn't believe it for two reasons. One- I just got trapped in an almost inescapable half nelson, and two- I was trapped by a female. And that female was Sandra! The shy, sweet, quiet little penguin that only talked to me and my boys.

"**What did you see?!" **She hissed, "Um, I…. well" "What?!" "I saw you with robot….. What ARE you?" I questioned. She sighed… "I'm going to let you go now" She said, not answering my question. "And you're not going to turn around until I say so. Got it?" I nodded. She released my wing and my shoulder felt like someone dislocated it and relocated it over and over just for fun. I saw a flash of blue light out of the corner of my eye, and heard gears grinding and a loud click. "Ok, you can turn around now." I turned around and saw Sandra, just Sandra. Not that robotic penguin thing I saw before. I looked at her expression. It was one of disappointment, anger, and failure. She had tears running down her eyes as she ran out of the H.Q. I had a feeling that I just saw something that I was NOT supposed to see. (**No DUH!)**

**Me: Well that was chapter 4. I may be updating every week or so and maybe every other week since school is starting soon. I had to tie up Rico and Private and throw them in my closet… I hope they don't ruin my clothes.**

**Skipper: Really men? Are Kowalski and I the only ones who… Kowalski?**

**Kowalski: *munch munch* Hmm?**

**Me: KOWALKSI DON'T EAT MY JOLLY RANCHERS!**

**Kowalski: mmmm fruity center….. 8D**

**Me: Review to get more food for these penguins 'cuz I am RAPIDLY running out of my candy 8(**


	5. Chapter 5 The Cyborg

**Me: Hello guys! **

**Everyone else: ….**

**Me: Say "hi" to the nice people that read this story.**

**Everyone else: …**

**Me: SAY "HI"! D8**

**Everyone: 0-0 Hi**

**Me: That's better. Enjoy chapter 5! **

** Chapter 5 The Cyborg**

** (Regular P.O.V.)**

Skipper climbed out of the H.Q. He saw Sandra sitting on the edge of their concrete island, dangling her feet in the water. He approached her cautiously, not wanting to get attacked again. "Sandra?" "What?" she mumbled coldly. "You OK?" he asked. "Yeah!" she answered "I just failed my entire self-mission by letting you see I was a cyborg. No, I'm GREAT!" Sandra stared into the water. An uncomfortable silence passed between them. "So that's what you are, a cyborg huh?" Skipper inquired. "Yeah," she said sadly. "What type of power can you get with that wing of yours? Doesn't look like a regular gun to me." Sandra smiled; it was small but definitely a smile. She liked that Skipper was interested in her 'cyborg-ism' rather than thinking she was a freak. "It's an anti-matter cold-fusion reactor, plasma gun." She said proudly. "Only one like it in the world. It disintegrates anything I shoot at. Watch." She glanced around to see if anyone was watching, no one was. She quickly cyborg-ed up, aimed her gun at a zoo bench, fired a blue ray, and the bench disintegrated into a pile of ashes.

Sandra hurriedly turned back into a regular looking penguin and chuckled when she saw Skipper's jaw hanging at his chest. "And you have all that fire power just at your wing tips?" She smiled, amused by his awe. "Yeah, and that's not all. I also have rockets for feet, and a laser eye." Skipper was again in shock. "What else can you do?" he asked "Well I am as smart as a super computer because of some actual computer parts embedded in my brain. Basically I am a techno freak. I love science, math, really anything that has to do with thinking " (**OMG! Just like me! 0-0 I made a rhyme.) **"Oh boy, another egg head." Skipper groaned. "But, this egg head can kick butt," Sandra said. Skipper laughed "True" he said. Then he stopped and started to think. "What?" Sandra questioned "Have you had any military training?" Skipper said, eyeing her. "A little, why?" "Because" he stated "I think I want you on my team."

**(At the Lemur's Habitat) **

The lemurs stared in awe at what they just saw. "Maurice!" King Julien said, "The lady penguin turned all robotic-y and just zap-ity zapped the free gum bench!" "I saw that," his right hand lemur said. "Hmm… Robotic-y smart-y penguin with zap-ity powers….I am thinking I can be using this to my advantage. Mwahahahahahah!"

**Me: There you go! Chapter 5! **

**Julien: Hello! I am finally here!**

**Me: 8D Cool! Julien, Maurice, and Mort are here everybody!**

**Everyone else minus Maurice and Mort and Julien: OH NO!**

**Me: Aww come on guys show some love! 8D**

**Julien: Please review!**

**Me: OH! One more thing! I am thinking I am going to write a Truth or Dare story staring all of the PoM characters plus Sandra. Let me know what you think of my idea in the comments!**


	6. Chapter 6 Sexist Scientist

**Me: OMG! I am SOOOO sorry guys for not updating, this year has just been a pretty bad year for me, BUT! I promise to update as many times as possible this summer, maybe once a week. Pls don't kill me : ( Anyhoosies on with the story!**

**Sandra: Bout time you continued this story, I'll bet that people thought you were dead!**

**Me: Shut up and let the nice people read the story.**

**Sandra's P.O.V**

_Did he just say what I think he said? _I was surprised, usually my 'condition' was a turnoff, it was when I was a chick. However Skipper seemed to actually really want me on his team. "What'd you say?" I wasn't completely trusting and thought maybe this was just a joke. "I said, I want you on my team," Skipper said, "But, you'll have to pass the screening test first." He was serious. "Alright," I said, "But I have a question for you first." I stood up, as did Skipper. "Shoot" He said smugly. "Why should I even consider joining your team?" I didn't want to waste my time doing something I hate. This question caught Skipper off guard. I smirked at his dumbfounded expression.

"Why should you consider joining…?" He said more to himself than to me. "That's what I said" I crossed my flippers and looked down at Skipper, I was about an inch and a half taller than him. "Well, we are a strong organization, we have each other's backs, and um… we blow stuff up. Oh! And we get to slap hippies! You know, if we ever find one…" he sighed. I smiled; I liked the thought of having each other's backs, no one's ever really been my friend after they found out I was a cyborg. "Alright," I said extending my flipper "I'm in."

"Kowalski! Rico! Private! Fall in soldiers!" The three other members lined up and saluted. "Today we will be evaluating a possible new recruit for our team." Skipper said turning to me and I smiled. The three penguins looked around confused. "Who Skippah?" Private asked. "I'll give you a hint, she's a penguin." He said sarcastically. Again they looked around for the 'unknown' female penguin. I face palmed. Kowalski suddenly whipped out a large magnifying glass and started to search the ground until his eyes met my feet. He then moved the glass up my body until it reached my eyes and then stopped. "Hmm…" The scientist narrowed his eyes at me, then brought out his abacus and did some math on it. I rolled my eyes, for a scientist he wasn't very bright. "Is it…. No it can't be….. Sandra?" "Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" I said patting his head. "But…. She's a girl." He stated. I frowned at this. "And just what is the matter with being a girl?" I demanded. "There's nothing wrong with being a girl, it's just that females aren't capable of the things we males do." He said matter-of-factly. "Oh so now your calling me weak?" I had been made fun of and beat up as a chick for being crippled and was very sensitive on the subject of my strength, more specifically the lack of.

"No, I'm just saying that physically women are not as strong as men and should stick to what they are good at." I could tell he was getting irritated. "And what," I said through a gritted beak, "exactly would _that _be?!" "Bringing back food for the males and children, and keeping the species going. You know; girly stuff." I narrowed my eyes and clenched my flippers. "I'll show you girly stuff science boy." "Um…. Wha- AAAAHHHH!" I lunged at Kowalski and tackled him to the ground. The fight had begun.

**Me: Yay! FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT! **

**Everyone else: 0-e**

**Me: *grabs popcorn*… what?**

**King Julien: Yes! Finally some action! Maurice, where is MY popcorn?**

**Maurice: On it your majesty.**

**Me: Virtual popcorn for everyone who reviews! :D**


End file.
